


Adopte un lardon

by Siffly



Category: french youtubers RPF
Genre: Collaboration, Fluff, M/M, Pizzeria AU, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: JDay ne comptait pas prendre un employé, il gérait très bien sa pizzeria tout seul, merci bien. Monsieur Connard ne voulait pas reprendre ce travail, les cigarettes et les insultes lui parlaient bien plus que le fromage fondu et les tabliers sales. Mais l'amour de la sauce tomate unit bien plus rapidement qu'on ne le pense...[repost Fanfiction.net du 30/1/2016]





	Adopte un lardon

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à vous les gens !
> 
> Ici se trouve une collaboration avec la magnifique, l'adorable et la parfaite (oui, que de compliments sur cette personne) Little Merle-chan, parce que bubuller entre deux cours sur Mister JDay et Monsieur Connard, ça rend heureux *keur*
> 
> En tout cas, c'était génial d'écrire à deux sur ces chers monsieurs (tellement shippables putain !) dans une pizzeria. Parce que vive les AU, et vive les pizzas.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à reviewer les gens, et bonne lecture !
> 
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

Si il y a quelque chose à retenir dans un aussi petit commerce de pizza que le sien, c'est que le moindre mouvement superflu gaspille du temps, de l'énergie et de l'espace.  
Heureusement que son employé, pote d'un pote engagé sur le conseil du dit pote, ne fait pas de mouvement en trop.

Il a eu peur cela dit, au premier regard. Un type étrange, avec les cheveux trop longs et une belle mentalité de trou du cul, ça a de quoi effrayer. Quoi qu'en longueur de poil, il n'a pas grand'chose à dire vu la taille de sa barbe... Enfin passons.

Aujourd'hui, il ne regrette pas cet embauche sur un coup de tête : son acolyte lui est bien trop précieux. Non seulement il est étonnamment discret et efficient, mais il attire de la clientèle que Jday seul n'aurait jamais vu passer la porte de son boui-boui. En plus des machos, racistes et autres connards en tout genre, de nombreuses femmes viennent à présent, en grande partie pour voir de leurs propres yeux la beauté tant louée de ce fameux nouveau.

C'est vrai qu'il est beau, avec ses drôles d'yeux gris-bleus, sa barbe de trois jours, son sourire narquois et son chignon à la va-vite qui laisse échapper quelques mèches.

C'est vrai qu'il est beau, avec ses muscles discrets qui roulent sous sa peau quand il se change et ses gestes précis.

C'est vrai qu'il est beau, quand ses yeux pétillent avant qu'il ne sorte une vacherie.

C'est vrai qu'il est beau, quand il lâche ses cheveux et fume une dernière clope avant de rentrer chez lui et qu'ils discutent de tout et de rien, adossés contre la porte de derrière.

C'est vrai qu'il est beau, pense Jday sans oser rien dire de peur d'une rebuffade.

Et puis... Tomber amoureux de son employé, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir. Non ? En tout cas ce n'est pas bien moral. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se dit, pour se consoler.

Tout juste ose-t-il lui ébouriffer les cheveux, le soir, avant de partir. Plus de contact, ce serait permettre à la vérité de se faire connaître, et il ne veut pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

En tout cas, les affaires marchent. Il se noie dans le travail ; il fait passer sa frustration dans sa cuisine.

Et si, des fois, il n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil, alors dans le secret de la nuit, il lui arrive de céder à ses fantasmes. Oh, comme il le regrette le matin venu... ! Mais sur l'instant, comme la sensation vaut cette honte brûlante... !

**.oOo.**

Décidément, il a pris la meilleure décision de sa vie.

Ça avait pourtant mal commencé. Au chômage depuis trop longtemps, les dettes s'accumulaient - et, évidemment, le travail manquait.

\- Écoute mec, lui a dit un ami venu boire des bières. J'ai un pote qui cherche quelqu'un, c'est dans une pizzeria, c'est bien payé et c'est pas trop compliqué.

Il a d'abord refusé, à cause de cette stupide fierté mal placée. Hors de question qu'on le pistonne, encore moins qu'il fasse pitié. Mais la pile de factures sur son bureau le ramène bien vite à la réalité. Il a besoin de ce travail.

C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il se rend à la pizzeria le lendemain matin, s'attendant au pire. Mais, lieu du stupide endroit de restauration bondé - avec un patron très désagréable en prime - auquel il s'attend, il fait face à une petite pizzeria de quartier, sobre et accueillante. Et le patron est loin d'être désagréable.

Il faut dire qu'il avait eu peur, au début. Cet homme aux joues mangées par sa barbe sans fin et aux cheveux aussi catastrophiques que les siens semble aussi paumé que lui.

Mais il réalise rapidement qu'il mène ce commerce d'une main ferme, et que les clients vont et viennent avec un sourire, heureux de venir passer quelques minutes au chaud.  
Et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bavards ces clients, surtout quand il s'agis du propriétaire des lieux.

Il a ainsi appris, au détour d'une table, que JDay ne vit que pour sa cuisine, parce qu'il ne voit pas vraiment l'intérêt des relations humaines, ses clients lui suffisent. Une légende raconte qu'il aurait travaillé dans la publicité, mais qu'on l'avait viré - trop réactionnaire, disait-on. Il aime les casquettes, traîner sur Internet, se torturer avec de mauvaises musiques. Et surtout, il est un ami, pour tout le monde. Peu importe l'heure, il remonte le moral des gens, à grands coups de fromage fondu et de jeux de mots souvent mauvais. Peu importe la personne, si elle entre le moral dans les chaussettes, elle sort le sourire aux lèvres, grâce à ce pizzaiolo farfelu.

Et peu à peu, le regard de Connard change, alors que son quotidien se rythme entre la sauce tomate et la cigarette qu'il fume sur le perron, avant de rentrer chez lui. D'un supérieur original, JDay devient pour lui une connaissance, puis un ami. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il deviendrait aussi rapidement un confident.

Ce soir-là, il est de mauvaise humeur. On l'a jugé, injurié, encore. Ordure, con, raciste, tous ses mots dans lequel il n'entend que la haine des gens, alors que c'est à lui qu'on reproche d'être intolérant. Mais lui a compris depuis longtemps que la haine paye plus que la tolérance dans ce monde.

Mais, parfois, cela devient trop lourd à porter.

Il ne sait pas comment l'autre s'en est rendu compte. Ses gestes sont peut-être un peu moins fluides, ses lèvres un peu moins souriantes, sa voix un peu moins enjouée. Toujours est-il que, les derniers clients partis, il se retrouve adossé au comptoir, et JDay en face de lui.

\- Tu veux parler ?

Il relève les yeux vers les siens, plus sombres. Un sourire amer naît sur ses lèvres quand il répond, toujours aussi agressif :

\- Merci mais j'suis pas une de tes gonzesses, tu m'auras pas comme ça.

\- Tes grands airs ne marchent pas avec moi.

Son sourire disparaît, et sa mâchoire se contracte instantanément. JDay continue pourtant, sans lâcher le regard de son collègue.

\- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

\- Ça ne te concerne pas, rétorque-t-il d'un ton agressif.

\- Si, on bosse ensemble, alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu as tiré la gueule toute la journée.

\- Mec, je te dois rien, okay ?!

Et il se barre sans même écouter la réponse de son camarade. Ne pas apparaître faible, ne pas craquer, jamais.

Surtout pas devant lui.

**.oOo.**

Il a remarqué que quelque chose tracasse son employé. Oh, ce n'est pas compliqué à voir : il est moins joyeux, moins joueur. Moins... Solaire. Et ses yeux se perdent dans le vague dès qu'il a une seconde d'inactivité.

Alors, à la fin du service, dans la pizzeria déserte, il lui demande ce qui se passe. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la conversation s'envenime autant. Enfin, il le connait pourtant, il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû pousser. Mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, il a cherché à savoir ce qui le tourmente autant.

Et maintenant il regarde cet étrange homme aux longs cheveux s'éloigner, sans rien faire pour le retenir.

Il en a envie pourtant, de lui courir après pour le réconforter, même pas pour savoir, juste pour ne pas le laisser seul. Mais s'il fait ça... Il s'expose aux commentaires acides et au refus de l'homme qu'il aime.

Tant pis. Le risque est à prendre, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas revoir encore et encore ce dos qui s'en va, tendu comme un arc qui s'apprête à casser.

Sa décision est renforcée par la veste qui pends près de la sienne. Une veste de cuir noir dont la poche est déformée par un paquet de cigarettes rouge et blanc. Une veste à l'odeur de tabac et sur laquelle traine un long cheveu châtain, abandonné là.

Alors il sort en trombe de sa pizzeria, prends à peine le temps de fermer avant de s'élancer vers l'homme qui descends l'avenue, loin devant. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard... !

Il court, il court le plus vite qu'il peut. S'il avait su, combien de cours de sport n'aurait-il pas séché ? Combien de résolutions hâtives aurait-il tenu ? Il se pose la question puis il oublie, se reconcentre sur sa course. La veste en cuir lui brûle les doigts. Elle n'est pas lourde, mais pourtant elle lui pèse autant que son cœur.

Rien n'y fait, il a beau courir de toutes ses forces, il n'arrive pas à le rattraper. Et s'il tourne au coin de la rue, tout est fichu, et n'aura servi à rien.

Il s'en rends compte, et dans l'avenue presque déserte, sans s'occuper des rares passants ou des gens qui dorment dans les immeubles, il accélère et crie pour lui.

\- CONNARD ... ! ATTENDS !

Il le voit piler net, à quelques pas à peine du croisement où il sait que le châtain tourne. Il n'arrête pas pour autant de courir. Il faut d'abord le rattraper.

Pourtant il a cette sensation diffuse que même s'il avait ralenti, MC l'aurait attendu.

**.oOo.**

Quand il entend son nom, prononcé par cette voix, il a l'impression que le monde cesse de tourner.

Sa fierté le pousse à continuer, à rentrer chez lui, et probablement à chercher un nouveau travail dans la seconde.

Mais son corps refuse de faire un pas de plus, et quand il se retourne, il sent une immense chaleur envahir sa poitrine.

Putain. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il ressentirait ça, il aurait probablement ri au nez de l'intéressé.

JDay se retrouve en face de lui, et il se sent incapable de lâcher son regard, de s'éloigner de ce corps qui le met dans tous ses états, de quitter ce souffle qu'il sent effleurer ses lèvres.

\- Mec... commence-t-il, alors qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire - n'importe quoi, pour meubler et sortir de ce silence gêné.

Mais l'autre ne le laisse pas terminer, se contentant de poser la veste en cuir sur ses épaules. Et, bordel, son corps entier réclame sa peau, ses bras, ses lèvres, réclame ce réconfort qu'on ne lui a jamais accordé, et qui lui tends les bras.

Les mains de son ami refusent de quitter ses épaules, et son souffle chatouille ses lèvres - et l'idée d'y mordiller l'effleure. Son front repose contre le sien, et leurs nez se frôlent à plusieurs reprises. Il aurait dû s'éloigner, lui qui ne supporte pas d'apparaître aussi faible, aussi vulnérable... Il ne veut pas qu'il le voit comme une pauvre petite créature qu'il faut protéger. Il n'a pas besoin d'être protégé, il n'a besoin de personne.

Il va reculer pour s'arracher à la présence de son ami, mais l'autre le retient en serrant ses épaules.

\- Arrête.

Connard se fige, le regard fixé dans les yeux sombres de l'autre homme.

\- T'as pas envie d'en parler, très bien. Mais t'es pas obligé de te cacher.

JDay marque un temps d'arrêt, et pressa ses mains plus fort.

\- J'suis là pour toi, okay ? J'suis là et j'le serai encore longtemps. Alors arrête tes conneries et dis-moi ce qu...

Sa phrase meurt entre les lèvres de l'employé, qui se sont brusquement plaquées contre les siennes. Leurs langues dansent vivement l'une avec l'autre, alors que leurs mains enlacent le corps de l'autre, refusant de le lâcher.

Et quand ils se séparent de quelques millimètres, Connard a un sourire, ce cher petit sourire arrogant que JDay lui connait bien.

\- Décidément, on s'attache beaucoup trop rapidement à toi.

L'autre rit, et lui glisse à l'oreille :

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu...


End file.
